


Мысли о севере

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), FoxAlica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Collage, Crossover, Daemons, Dust (His Dark Materials), Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному фанфику «Да здравствует король!»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Нексты: ББ-квест





	Мысли о севере

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia1R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Да здравствует король!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921252) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Nia1R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Люблю автора, люблю фик <3


End file.
